


A Good Start

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [42]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Other Persona characters are mentioned, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Yu couldn't help but wonder why Makoto was so attached to Hamuko. It was like he didn't really trust others as much as he trusted her...(Ficlet #35: “If I could just get you to understand…”)
Relationships: Narukami Yu & Yuuki Makoto
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 9





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my weird 'Persona Wild Card Shenanigans AU'.  
> This one is a bit rougher than I would've liked it to be, but I guess it's better than nothing...

Yu wasn’t really the confrontational type. If he could avoid conflict, he would do it as much as possible. But there was something that had been bugging him ever since he first got to know everyone at the dorm.

Makoto seemed really attached to Hamuko. Or at least more than normal brothers would be. He barely talked to anyone else but her. And unless she was in the same room, he barely even talked at all. Although it was already hard for them to be separated at all.

It had been almost half a year ever since school had started. And even though Makoto had opened up to everyone just a little, his attachment to Hamuko hadn’t changed.

Yu wanted to try asking him about it, even if the possibility of an argument scared him, he still felt like this was important. It was a big part of Makoto, after all.

So he decided to try. Makoto had invited him to hang out in his room that Sunday afternoon, and it seemed like a good opportunity to bring it up.

And it wasn’t really all that hard to bring it up, either. Makoto’s room wasn’t very decorated. It certainly was better than how it was at the start of the year. It now had a few gifts not only from Yu and Hamuko, but also from the others, laying around. But it was still very easy to notice the framed picture of Makoto and Hamuko on top of his desk. And right beside it, a pink and blue bracelet that Yu remembered seeing on Makoto’s wrist at times like test weeks or difficult shadow battles. He remembered Hamuko having a similar one sometimes as well, but not as often.

“What is this bracelet?” Yu asked. “I’ve seen you wear it sometimes, but does it mean anything?”

“Oh, this.” Makoto grabbed the bracelet off the desk and smiled at it. A smile very similar to the one he would give Hamuko. “Me and Hamuko made matching bracelets once in middle school. It ended up becoming our good luck charms, in a way.”

“So that’s why it’s important.” Yu paused for a moment, wondering if he really should follow through with his plan. But he took a deep breath and tried to keep himself calm. “Hey, Makoto, I always wondered… Is there any reason why you’re so attached to Hamuko? I-it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it! I’m just… Curious.”

Makoto’s smile disappeared. He looked away for a moment and then sighed. “You know what happened to our parents, right?”

“Y-yeah…”

“I… I wasn’t doing so well after that. I felt so terrible that I skipped school a lot and got held back a year. I think the only thing that made me feel good about that was that it meant I'd be in the same grade as Hamuko. Barely anyone else even talked to me… And from there I just…" He was silent for a second, then took a deep breath. "She's the only family I have left… And even now, I'm not sure I can just trust anyone else…"

"Even after all these months…?" Yu questioned. He then sighed. "If I could just get you to understand… You guys aren't alone anymore."

"I… I know that. But it's not so easy to get used to it… It started getting better the past few weeks, though."

He looked over to the side of the room, and Yu did the same. They were looking over some of the gifts Makoto had gotten just from hanging out with everyone. A Risette poster from Yu. A Kanamin poster from Ren. On top of the desk, a history book Goro had given him to help him study, right beside a little hamster plushie Maya had given him when they went to an arcade. And Yu also noticed a little keychain on his pencil case: a purple butterfly, probably given by Naoya.

It wasn't all that much. At least not compared to how many gifts Yu and everyone else had in their rooms. But, for Makoto, it was a good enough start.


End file.
